1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of methods of vehicle maintenance management and, in particular, to a method of management that is facilitated by computer software, although the method could be accomplished manually. Furthermore, the method allows the scheduling of maintenance activities to be varied as a function of the severity of the vehicle's operation, as well as the total hours of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
On commercial vehicles, such as aircraft, maintenance is critical if safety standards are to be met. This requires a myriad of inspections and maintenance operations be carried out on a predetermined and often repeatable schedule. However, these scheduled operations vary not only with time, but also with the severity of vehicle operation such as the number of flight hours, aircraft cycles (landing and takeoffs), average hours per cycle, and a great many other factors. In addition, either governing agencies or individual operators may require special inspections or modifications. For example, the FAA may issue an Airworthiness Directive dictating an inspection or modification immediately. As a result of the dynamic nature of vehicle maintenance, one can not just set up a program, put in the scheduled tasks and complete them as a function of a re-set due date. Continuous monitoring and update is required to ensure safety and efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,919 “Central Maintenance Computer System And Fault Data Handling Method” by M. J. Aslin, et al. discloses a system for only the monitoring of line replaceable units (LRUs). U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,987 “Aircraft Engine Cycle Logging Unit” by R. R. Barger, et al., addresses engine maintenance only, specifically engine cycle monitoring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,328 “Computer Assisted Driver Vehicle Inspection Reporting System” by J. H. Skorupski, et al. discloses an electronic record keeping system for federally regulated pre and post trip inspection data. It is a simple data collection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,969 “Process For Use With Aircraft Repairs” by L. J. Chamney, et al., discloses a system for the repair of damage, with no provision for maintenance management. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,931 “Method And System For Identifying Organizing, Scheduling, Executing, Analyzing And Documenting Detailed Inspection Activities For Specific Items In Either A Time-based Or On-Demand Fashion” by M. McCasland. This invention discloses a targeting and tracking system for a high volume of fixed equipment requiring regular, predicable and simple scheduled maintenance with predefined solutions to discovered problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,877 “Advanced Maintenance System For Aircraft and Military Weapons” by C. A. Smith, et al. This is an on-line repair/trouble-shooting system for aircraft/weapons. It provides technical information required to repair/trouble-shoot problems in the field. It also records the event and generates a historical database. This system is failure oriented (reactive not proactive). U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,474 “Computer Aided Maintenance And Repair Information System For Equipment Subject To Regulatory Compliance” by A. M. A. Sandifer, is directed more to a technical library rather than a maintenance management tool. It contains many regulatory documents that are not requirements for maintenance and excludes all non-regulatory documents that are required for maintenance. Inspection records are for regulatory compliance only. Additionally, this system will only list the compliance records that have been created but does not generate next due reports, and it is not flexible with respect to user defined requirement or adjustment of inspection intervals based on the operators use of the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,171 “Dynamic Maintenance Management System” by C. J. Vines, et al. provides a system that monitors fixed equipment requiring regular, predicable and simple scheduled maintenance with predefined solutions to discovered problems. The system alerts operators to failures and the data can be used to modify scheduled maintenance, making this system reactionary. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,325 B1 “Method And Apparatus For Establishing A Predictive Maintenance Database” by K. R. Piety, et al. This invention monitors fixed equipment requiring regular, predicable and simple scheduled maintenance with predefined solutions to discovered problems. The system alerts operators to failures and the data can be used to modify scheduled maintenance, making this system reactionary. Input consists of the operational characteristics, not the mandatory refurbishment/inspection requirements; maintenance predominately determined by alerts to non-characteristic operations.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a process for insuring that all inspection, maintenance and repair on a vehicle is performed as required, and electronically logged if so desired.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a process wherein the required inspection and maintenance can be adjusted based on the individual vehicle's usage severity. This is of prime importance for vehicles which may require lengthy maintenance procedures at a high cost to the operator, or where lack of availability of the vehicle creates a situation of extreme loss of functionality to the operator, or where usage becomes a safety issue.